1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector integrated module that is used for an internal combustion engine for automobiles, etc.
2. Related Arts
Recently, electronic control of an engine system in automobiles, etc., is advanced, wherein such a technology is employed in a fuel system of an engine, which is provided with respective injector members in intake manifolds of respective combustion chambers and controls an amount of fuel injection, etc., into the respective combustion chambers by controlling respective injector members by means of an engine control unit.
In this case, in prior arts, such a construction is employed, in which respective harness end portions led out from the engine control unit are, respectively, connected one by one to respective injector members installed at the engine side by connectors, using harnesses consisting of electric wire bundles as wiring members between the engine control unit and the respective injector members.
3. Problems to be Solved
However, there is a problem in that it is very cumbersome to connect, one by one, the respective harness end portions led out from the engine control unit to the respective injector members installed at the engine side by connectors as in the prior arts.
Further, since a harness consisting of electric wire bundles is used as a wiring member between the engine control unit and respective injector members and the respective harness end portions are connected to the respective injector members by using connectors, another problem arises, which causes the total weight to be increased.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an injector integrated module that can be easily attached to the engine body side and can simultaneously attempt to reduce the weight.
Means for Solving the Problems
In order to solve the above-described problems and other shortcomings, an injector integrated module according to Aspect 1 is provided with a plurality of injector members corresponding to respective combustion chambers of an engine, which carries out fuel injection control of the respective injector members by an engine control unit; and the injector members comprises a flexible wiring member in which a wiring conductor to make electrical connections between the engine control unit and the respective injector members is placed between a pair of insulation films; and a plurality of injector members internally having a fuel opening and shutting mechanism incorporated, which is driven to open and shut on the basis of a fuel injection control signal from the engine control unit and adjusts injection timing of fuel from a fuel injection hole; wherein the wiring conductor of the flexible wiring member is electrically connected to the fuel opening and shutting mechanism in the respective injector members at respective positions on the flexible wiring member having spacing that permits the respective injector members to be installed at the engine body side.
As is described in Aspect 2, the respective injector members are formed to be roughly cylindrical, at one end side of which a fuel intake port is formed, and at the other end portion of which a fuel injection hole is formed; collar-shaped holding portions are formed at the circumferential portion of the respective injector so as to protrude along the circumferential portion thereof, and simultaneously, a plurality of injector fixing members that are externally fitted from the end portion at the fuel intake port side or the fuel injection hole side and are fixed at the respective injector members are provided, corresponding to the respective injector members; a circumferential edge part of the respective injector inserting holes of the flexible wiring member is held and fixed between the respective collar-shaped holding portions and the respective injector fixing members that are externally fitted to the respective injector members in a state where the injector members are, respectively, inserted into a plurality of injector inserting holes formed on the flexible wiring member; connection pieces that are electrically connected to the fuel opening and shutting mechanism are exposed at and formed at the outer circumference of the respective injector members while connection end portions of the wiring conductor to the respective injector members are formed at an exposed connection end portion that is exposed to the outside at the circumferential edge part of the respective injector inserting holes; and the exposed connection end portions may be electrically connected to the connection pieces between the collar-shaped holding portions and the injector fixing members in the respective injector members.
In this case, as is described in Aspect 3, resilient pressing pieces that press the respective exposed connection end portions toward the respective connection pieces are formed at the respective injector fixing member between the respective collar-shaped holding portions and the respective injector fixing members; and the exposed connection end portions are pressed so as to be brought into electrical contact with the connection pieces by the resilient pressing pieces in the respective injector members.
In addition, as is described in Aspect 4, the respective connection pieces are exposed to and formed at positions where the respective connection pieces can be brought into contact with one surface side of the flexible wiring member of the respective collar-shaped holding portions, which is held and fixed between the respective collar-shaped holding portions and the respective injector fixing members; the respective exposed connection end portions are formed so as to be exposed to a position where the respective exposed connection end portions are brought into contact with the respective connection pieces at one surface side of the flexible wiring member; resilient pressing pieces that press the respective exposed connection end portions from the other side of the flexible wiring member to the connection pieces corresponding thereto are formed at the respective injector fixing members; the exposed connection end portions may be pressed by the resilient pressing members from the other side of the flexible wiring member along the direction orthogonal to the surface direction of the flexible wiring member in the respective injector members so that the exposed connection end portions are brought into electrical contact with the connection pieces.
Also, as is described in Aspect 5, an annular resilient member is disposed, at a position avoiding the respective injector members so that the injector members are not internally included, between the respective collar-shaped holding portions and the respective injector fixing members; and the exposed connection end portions may be electrically connected to the connection pieces, at a position surrounded by the annular resilient member, between the collar-shaped holding portions and the injection fixing members.
In addition, as is described in Aspect 6, the respective injector members may be integrated with a delivery pipe in a state where the respective injector members are connected to and held at the engine body side in an installable state.
Further, as is described in Aspect 7, the respective injector members are formed to be roughly cylindrical, at one end side of which a fuel intake port is formed, and at the other end side of which a fuel injection hole is formed; a delivery pipe having a plurality of injection attaching base portions is provided, into and to which the end portion at the fuel intake port side of the respective injector members are inserted and connected, and which holds the respective injector members in a state where the respective injector members are installed at the engine body side; a plurality of injector fixing members, which are externally fitted to the respective injector members from the end portion at the fuel injection hole side, and are fixed at the respective injector attaching base portions, are provided, corresponding to the respective injector members; circumferential edge parts of the respective injector inserting holes of the flexible wiring member are held and fixed between the respective injector attaching base portions and the respective injector fixing members, which are externally fitted to the respective injector members, in a state where the end portions of the respective injector members at the fuel intake port side are inserted into and connected to the respective injector attaching base portions, and at the same time the respective injector members are, respectively, inserted into and connected to a plurality of injector inserting holes formed in the flexible wiring member; connection pieces that are electrically connected to the fuel opening and shutting mechanism are exposed to and formed at the outer circumference of the respective injector members while connection end portions of the wiring conductor to the respective injector members are formed at exposed connection end portions that are exposed to the outside at the circumferential edge part of the respective injector inserting holes; and the exposed connection end portions may be electrically connected to the connection pieces between the injector attaching base portions and the injector fixing members at the respective injector members.
In this case, as is described in Aspect 8, the injector fixing member may be integrated with the injector member. In addition, as shown in Aspect 9, resilient pressing pieces that press the respective exposed connection end portions toward the connection pieces are formed at the respective injector attaching base portions between the respective injector attaching base portions and the respective injector fixing members, and the exposed connection end portions may be pressed to the connection pieces by the resilient pressing pieces in the respective injector members so as to be brought into electrical contact with the connection pieces.
Also, as is described in Aspect 10, the respective connection pieces are exposed to and formed at positions where the connection pieces are brought into contact with one surface side of the flexible wiring member of the respective injector fixing members, which is held and fixed between the respective injector fixing members and the respective injector attaching base portions; the respective exposed connection end portions exposed to and formed at positions where the exposed connection end portions are brought into contact with the respective connection pieces at one surface side of the flexible wiring member; resilient pressing pieces that press the respective exposed connection end portions to the respective connection pieces corresponding thereto from the other side of the flexible wiring member are formed at the respective injection attaching base portions; and the exposed connection end portions may be pressed, by the resilient pressing pieces, along the direction orthogonal to the surface direction of the flexible wiring member in the respective injector members in a state where the exposed connection end portions are brought into electrical contact with the connection pieces.
Further, as is described in Aspect 11, annular resilient members are disposed at positions avoiding the respective injector members, so that the respective injector members are not internally included, between the respective injector attaching base portions and the respective injector fixing members; and the exposed connection end portions are electrically connected to the connection pieces at positions, where the exposed connection end portions are surrounded by the annular resilient member between the injector attaching base portions and the injector fixing members.
Also, as is described in Aspect 12, connection base portions are formed at one side of the respective injector members, and at the same time, connection pieces that are electrically connected to the fuel opening and shutting mechanism are exposed to and formed at the connection base portions; injector fixing members that are able to be fixed at the respective connection base portions from a side direction are provided, corresponding to the respective injector members; the flexible wiring member is held and fixed between the respective injector fixing members and the respective connection base portions by the respective injector fixing members being fixed at the respective connection base portions; exposed connection end portions in which the connection end portions of the wiring conductor to the respective injector members are exposed to the outside are formed at respective portions of the flexible wiring member, which are held and fixed between the respective injector fixing member and the respective connection base portions; and the exposed connection end portions are electrically connected to the connection pieces between the connection end portions and the injector fixing members in the respective injector members.
In this case, as is described in Aspect 13, an annular resilient member is disposed so as to surround the connection portions of the respective exposed connection end portions and the respective connection pieces between the respective connection end portions and the respective injector fixing members. Also, as shown in Aspect 14, resilient pressing pieces that press the exposed connection end portions toward the connection pieces between the respective connection base portions and the respective injector fixing members are formed in the injector fixing members; and the exposed connection end portions are pressed by the resilient pressing member so as to be brought into electrical contact with the connection pieces in the respective injector members.
In the injector integrated module described above, as in Aspect 15, the delivery pipe may be integrated with the engine head cover.